


Fan Meet-ups and Twitter Feuds

by lilweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fan Meet Ups, Fluff, M/M, Semi is famous, Twitter, boyfriend shirt, twitter feuds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilweeb/pseuds/lilweeb
Summary: Semi is a member of one of Japan's hottest new bands and his relationship with Shirabu isn't public yet.What happens when Shirabu is a good boyfriend and comes to one of Semi's fan meet ups?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 370





	Fan Meet-ups and Twitter Feuds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shirabu Kenjirō Hates Fansign Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824123) by [fruitgummies22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitgummies22/pseuds/fruitgummies22). 



If someone had told Shirabu at the beginning of his first year at Shiratorizawa Academy, that in 6 years he would be in the line for a fan meetup with his famous musician boyfriend, he wouldn't have believed them. He _definitely_ would not have believed them if they said that said boyfriend was _Semi Eita,_ his senpai who he replaced for starting setter in his second year. At that comment _alone_ he would have called them delusional, but that's his reality. 

Shirabu is 22 years old and waiting in a line with a bunch of teen girls to meet his _boyfriend_. Semi just happens to be a member of one of Japan's rising bands so his popularity has skyrocketed over the last 6 months. Semi's public Instagram had gone from around 10 thousand followers to 250,000 in these 6 months which was _insane_. Luckily this was on @semieitaoffical and not Semi's private Instagram which contained way too many photos of Shirabu for his liking that he's not completely sure he's comfortable with becoming public, it was bad enough that Tendou had access to that account.

It wasn't like Semi was unpopular in the first place, being friends with Schweiden Adlers' Ushijima really helps to boost your online popularity, as Shirabu had experienced himself with his own account have a fair amount of followers just from being friends with Ushijima on Twitter. Obviously, Shirabu was not surprised Semi had gotten noticed, Semi was extremely talented and deserved all of his success (not that Shirabu would ever admit to thinking that). All Shirabu was surprised at was at how quickly Semi's fame rose. It happened almost literally overnight, one of their YouTube videos had gone viral and they only got bigger and bigger from there. The only qualm with Semi's new found fame was that his relationship had to be kept a secret, which Shirabu didn't mind that much but Shirabu knew how much of a sap Semi was and Semi loved showing Shirabu off and was very disappointed when management told him he couldn't. Even his own band members didn't know about Shirabu.

Semi tries not be disappointed when Shirabu turns down all his offers to go to the fansign events but Shirabu knows how disappointed he is. Shirabu hates crowds and there would inevitably be a huge crowd at this event and that's been his excuse not to go. Shirabu pretends not to notice the sadness in Semi's eyes when he turns down tickets to the final fansign event this year but he knows better. He tries to be extra affectionate when they're at home to try and make it up to Semi but he knows he going to have to go eventually. And by a stroke of luck, Shirabu's lecture happens to get cancelled the week before the last fansign event and Shirabu knows what he has to do. He sets an alarm for a hour before the final wave of tickets go live and grabs one without Semi knowing. Semi better be grateful, he had to wake up at 2am to get the stupid ticket. How fans did this every single time Shirabu would never know. 

So that's how Shirabu got here, cursing under his breath, legs aching about 3 people away from seeing his boyfriend. He could sneak glances of Semi now, it also helped he was taller than all the girls in front him, perks of being a high school level national volleyball player he guesses. Of course Semi looks incredible, he always does. He's wearing his circle rimmed glasses - Shirabu's favourite pair and his blush pink sweater. And Semi is _so fucking nice_ to everyone, he's giving everyone a soft smile and listening to everything they have to say. He doesn't know how much time he's spent ogling at Semi until, suddenly he's the next one up. 

Semi looks up from the desk and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees it's Shirabu. He shows his 'Shirabu Smile' which shows off his dimples, which is adorable. As Shirabu walks up to the desk he realises he has no clue what he's supposed to do. _Is he supposed to act like he doesn't know him? Just say 'Hi Semi I'm a big fan please sign this'. Oh god, he really hasn't thought this through._ Even so, Shirabu walks up to the desk, album in hand. Semi takes his glasses off, places his elbows on the table and leans on his hands as Shirabu walks up to him. 

'Well hello there,' Semi says smirking in his low sultry voice that he _knows_ makes Shirabu weak. But he doesn't take the bait. 

'Hello.' Shirabu says, poker face on. 

Semi smirk grows widen. 'You know I own a jacket very similar to that, Shiratorizawa right?' Shirabu raises an eyebrow before realising he's wearing Semi's volleyball jacket, number 3 and all. Dammit. He can't help the faint blush rise up his cheeks. 'It looks good on you.'

'Oh, thank you. I was on the volleyball team.' 

'Wow, really? What a coincidence me too, even that same number. What position?' Semi is straight up grinning now, which makes Shirabu furious. He's determined to wipe that smirk off his gorgeous face. Damn Eita and his smirk.

'I was a setter.' Shirabu grins. 'But I replaced the third year setter when I was only in my second year. It was a real shame but what can you do?' That comment makes Semi's smile falter a bit and Shirabu just _knows_ Semi wants to call him a brat but he can't in front of his band members. Said band members were watching their exchange with visible confusion on their faces and Shirabu just wants to laugh. 

'Mhm, I'm sure he must have been disappointed. Can I get a name for the album?' Semi asks, smiling again.

'Shirabu Kenjirou.' 

'That's a lovely name,' he winks. 'It suits you Kenji.' Shirabu blushes again. Semi hands him the album back. It reads ' **TO KENJIRO SHIRABU THE OWNER OF MY HEART CALL ME AT 0X XXXX XXXX ;)'** That idiot. 

'I see you've put your number here.' Semi just nods. 'What makes you think I want your number?' Semi's band mates laugh at this comment and Semi looks like he wants to strangle Shirabu. He should have known it would go like this if Shirabu came. 'Do you think if I sell this I'll get a good offer? I'm sure lots of your fan girls would like this.' 

'You wouldn't dare.' Semi's starting to lose his composure now. Perfect.

'Hm, maybe I would maybe I wouldn't. Anyways I'm not interested, I have eyes on someone else.' Semi raises an eyebrow at this. 

'Oh and who is this person pray tell?' 

Shirabu has to try hard not to laugh out loud at what he's about to say, he just knows this is going to be good. 

'He was in your year at school I believe. He's friends with Ushijima, you know the one with the red hair, middle blocker. Ahh what's his name?' Shirabu grins at Semi, leaning over the table, face getting closer to Semi's. Semi's face darkens. 

'Satori.' Semi says through gritted teeth. Shirabu's face lights up. Shirabu just grins. 

'Thanks for your time, Semi-san.' Shirabu picks up Semi's glasses and places them back on his face, eyes flickering down to Semi's lips. 'I'll see you later _Eita_.' Shirabu breathes. Semi's breath hitches at the use of his first name and that's when Shirabu decides to pull back. He starts to turn to walk away before Semi grabs his wrist and pulls him back and whispers in Shirabu's ear. 'I'll get you back for this Kenji.' Shirabu just smiles and walks towards the exit. He turns back around and winks at Semi before leaving the room. As he walks away he can hear the shouts of Semi's band mates. 

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!' He hears one of them shout and Shirabu laughs as he walks away. Maybe it was worth coming to this meet up after all. 

* * *

Shirabu is sitting on the sofa with his laptop when Semi finally comes home.

'Kenji, I'm home.' 

Shirabu shuts the lid and grins up at his boyfriend. 'Welcome home.' Semi plonks down on the sofa next to him, pulling Shirabu into a hug and laughs. 

'What the fuck was that at the meet up! I didn't even know you were coming!' 

'That was the whole point.' Shirabu laughs along with him. 

'You have no idea how much explaining I had to do after that! And oh yeah-' he hits Shirabu on the shoulder. 'I CANNOT believe you said you were interested in SATORI! I was ready to murder you!' Shirabu can only laugh in response. 

'Your face was hysterical! You have no idea how hard it was not to laugh.' Semi pouts before smirking. 

'Well don't worry my dear Kenji I've already tweeted at Satori telling him that a certain cute fan was interested in him.' 

'You didn't!' Shirabu glares at his boyfriend which only makes Semi laugh more. 

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.' Shirabu grabs his phone and logs on to Twitter. The first Tweet he sees is indeed from his boyfriends account. 

**_Semi_** **☑️@semieitaoffical**  
hey **@sa-tor-iiiii** i met a cute little Kenji-chan at my meet up who said they were interested in you, and they were a first string setter in hs! what a coincidence! they had copper hair and were a right little sassy handful ;)  
1.4k🗨️ 12k⟲ 167k♡  
⟲ retweeted by _**Tendou**_ ** _, ACE!!!,_** and 12k others

> **_Tendou_** **@sa-tor-iiiii**  
>  **@semieitaoffical** wow thanks for telling me Semi-Semi!! they sound like someone I know! i'll message them now ;)  
> 845🗨️ 3.4⟲ 44k♡
>
>> **_ACE!!!_** **@goshuwu**  
>  **@semieitaoffical @sa-tor-iiiii** hey that sounds like Shirabu-senpai!!!  
> 567🗨️ 1.2k⟲ 12k♡
>>
>>> **_Tendou_** **@sa-tor-iiiii**  
>  **@goshuwu** our little Kenjiro-kun would never go to an event like that Tsutomu don't be silly!!  
> 341🗨️ 1.0k⟲ 9.6k♡
> 
> **_semi stan_** **@semisgirls**  
>  SEMI CALLED A FAN CUTE AND GAVE THEIR NAME OMG WHO IS SHE   
> 34🗨️ 962⟲ 1k♡
> 
> **_We love eita_** **@eitasemisno1fan**  
>  I MISSED THE MEET UP :(((  
> 18🗨️ 431⟲ 976♡

'Oh my god~' Shirabu groaned. 'I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?'

'Nope!' Semi grinned. 'Don't worry baby it's already been screenshotted and sent to the Shiratorizawa group chat for all our friends to see!' This made Shirabu groan more. 

'I really hate you sometimes.'

'That's what you get for being a brat.' Semi kissed the side of Shirabu's head before getting up to go to the kitchen. After Semi leaves the room, Shirabu sends a retaliation tweet. 

**_kenjirou_** **@shirabubu**  
met **@semieitaoffical** today, was v disappointed. ~~crush on semi eita~~ cancelled.  
112🗨️ 835⟲ 1.0k♡  
⟲ retweeted by _**Tendou**_ ** _, Ushijima,_** and 832 others

> **_Tendou_** **@sa-tor-iiiii**  
>  that's so sad Kenjiro-kun!!   
> 22🗨️ 672⟲ 863♡
> 
> **_Ushijima_ ☑️** **@miracleboywakatoshi**  
>  That is shame Kenjirou. I wish both you and Eita all the best.  
> 12k🗨️ 6.6k⟲ 182k♡
>
>> **_Tendou_** **@sa-tor-iiiii**  
>  CRYING OMG WAKATOSHI-KUN YOU'RE THE BEST I SWEAR  
> 11🗨️ 76⟲ 732♡
> 
> **_ACE!!!_** **@goshuwu**  
>  you had a crush on Semi-senpai?!?!?!   
> 2.9k🗨️ 1.1k⟲ 9.7k♡

Shirabu smiled. He opened the groupchat to see that Ushijima had actually believed that him and Semi had broken up and was sending his condolences. Bless his heart, he took everything so literally.

'Hey babe,' Semi called from the kitchen. 

'Mhm.'

'Why have a got a message from Wakatoshi wishing me a speedy recovery and wishing me all the best?' Shirabu laughed. 'Absolutely no reason at all.' Semi sat back down on the sofa before looking at his mentions. He gasps.

'You brat!' He feigns offense and hits Shirabu with a cushion. 'You're lucky I love you Kenji, you're too much of a brat for anyone else to handle.' Shirabu leans up to Semi.

'You love it,' Shirabu says before kissing Semi.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' 

* * *

Someone some hardcore fans came across Shirabu's tweet and put two and two together that something was going on with Shirabu and Semi, footage was also leaked from the fan meet up that had somehow been taken. After a few calls from a very angry manager, Semi posted his most popular tweet ever. 

**_Semi_ ☑️** **@semieitaoffical**  
don't worry guys his crush on me wasn't actually cancelled ;) **@shirabubu** xoxox i love you, you cute little brat [photo of Shirabu wearing Semi's Shiratorizawa jacket at the meet up, photo of Semi kissing Shirabu's cheek, photo of Semi and Shirabu on Semi's graduation]  
963k🗨️ 673k⟲ 1M♡  
⟲ retweeted by _**kenjirou**_ ** _, Tendou,_** and 673k others

> **_kenjirou_** **@shirabubu**  
>  i am not a brat thank you very much, i love you too xox  
> 345k🗨️ 591k⟲ 996k♡
> 
> **_Ushjiima_ ☑️** **@miracleboywakatoshi**  
>  I'm glad you two worked through your issues. Congratulations.  
> 230k🗨️ 361k⟲ 863k♡
> 
> **_Tendou_** **@sa-tor-iiiii**  
>  eita i can't believe that you lied to me and said your boyfriend was interested in me! for shame  
> 11k🗨️ 15k⟲ 62k♡

**Author's Note:**

> I took the concept from fruitgummies22 and made my own interpretation. I'm really happy with how this came out and would love to hear everyone's thoughts!


End file.
